Blindsided
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: Plans can change in the blink of an eye. Written for the Madly Eccentric Valentine's Day One Shot challenge 2015


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Whistling to myself I began my walk back towards my truck, flipping open and shut the tiny jewelry box in my hand. Tonight was the night. After two years, I was finally going to pop the question. Why did I wait so long? We were both just enjoying each other, no outside worries in the world. The more I sat back and thought though, the more I imagined our future together. No, not the whole white picket fence type future, but I could definitely see children and us married. I'd given her a promise ring over a year ago, reassuring her that I was in this for the long hall. Now? It was time to nut up and take that leap completely. Shoving the ring into my pocket I jumped into my truck, making the short trip back to the reservation.

Perfect timing. Pulling up to the small house I turned the truck off, relieved she wasn't home yet. Grabbing my cellphone I checked my email, making sure I had confirmation on the flowers I had ordered to be delivered the next day were being shipped I got out of the truck. That's when it hit me. The stench. That burning sensation my kind felt in the back of our throats when they were near. Vampires. My phone dropped to the ground, without hesitation I was consumed with the familiar heat as I began running towards the smell. Landing on all four paws I sped up, the scent getting stronger as I gained speed. The moment I had phased, I felt and heard the thoughts of others. Realization I wasn't alone on the chase brought relief. Us working together, dividing up to have the upper hand.

"Collin, behind you!" The words registered as soon as it happened. My paws swept out from under me as I was ran into, back hitting the nearby tree with a loud crack. Shaking off the pain I got back on all fours, a feral growl escaping instantly as I ran forward. This vampire, a middle aged looking woman just laughed, jumping up into the tree above her head before I could make contact. Frustration began to get the better of me as she continued to taunt, so I lunged at the tree hoping my weight would knock it over. Just then, the vampire took off sprinting through the woods once more and I was hot on her trail. Vampires are fast, but we keep up with no problem. This bitch though, was smart. Paul in my head was going the other way, hoping we could block her a bit. Four wolves against one vamp, shouldn't be hard...or so I thought.

Out of nowhere, this vampire disappeared upwards. Stopping in my tracks I looked around, Paul and Brady scanning the nearby area. The stench was still strong, but the tree branches were still. Not a sign of this nightmare, anywhere. "You guys see anything?" I thought, Brady and Paul both let me feel their frustration through thoughts as they both said no. "Well, keep a look out. She couldn't have gotten far!" Sam's voice chimed into our heads instantly. Fuck. Slowly I began walking, keeping a close eye out all around me. The packs thoughts, my paws along the ground under me and my heavy breathing was all I heard before everything went dark.

"Collin! Wake up, damn it!" Brady's voice was frantic, a shooting pain shot all the way up my leg.

"What, what the hell happened?" My eyes scanned the room before trying to force myself to sit up, the pain causing a groan to escape my lips.

"Just lay back bro, it's just a broken leg and you weren't out very long." His voice soft, like he was trying to keep me from worrying. Didn't help.

"What about the other's? Are they okay?" Ignoring the pain this time I sat up, resting against the headboard as worry began to take over my features. Is she dead? Did anyone else get hurt?

"Bro, everyone else is fine. The leech is destroyed and nobody else got hurt. You getting blindsided was just enough to distract her so we could attack." Offering a small shrug and have smile, Brady walked out of the room. My guess, to allow this to sink in and give me some time alone.

Already the pain wasn't so bad, I knew in just a day or two the bones in my leg would heal on their own. Just another perk to this whole being a shapeshifter thing. Allowing my eyes to close I tried to relax, allowing the comfort that nobody else was injured during all this to calm my nerves. Slowly, I began to drift off to sleep. Today's events having completely exhausted me. Only stirring when I heard soft footsteps, her scent registering instantly as I felt her hand slowly run along my arm. Leah.

"Baby?" A frown formed instantly on my face as I heard her voice. Hurt. Concern. This wasn't the Leah I know. My eyes opened and I made room for her on our bed, patting the spot next to me.

"Leah, I'm fine." Smiling softly I wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to find her spot against my chest and just lay there.

"I Ummm, found this outside..." Her voice trailed off as she brought her free hand around front, the small box out in the open. "Was this for me?"

Nodding slowly I took the box out of her hand, opening it up and quickly pulling the ring out. My voice low as a smile formed on my lips, grabbing her left hand in mine. "I did, I've been paying it off for a while, just in time. Tomorrow being Valentine's Day, I wanted to surprise you." My voice trailed off a moment, eyes falling to the ring before regaining my composure. "Two years. Two years we have been together. We almost lost our way, but we found each other again. You are my heart. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you." Sitting up completely I leaned in, placing a kiss to her lips, allowing them to linger there. "Leah Clearwater, will you Marry Me?"


End file.
